A Mi Querido Tensai
by Amaki Ame
Summary: Carta de Haruko a Hanamichi relatando anécdotas de su vida, tropiezos pero por sobre todo implorándole perdón


Los personajes de slam dunk no me pertenecen le pertenecen a _Takehiko Inoue_

_Ojale les guste, por favor dejen reviews y si pueden pasense por mi otra historia _

Querido Tensai

Como comenzar, no lo sé, fui una estúpida lo sé, quiero decirte, en realidad pedirte que me perdones fui una estúpida, me escondí bajo una máscara de un amor por miedo a ti, no me lo creerás pero, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, ¿si? Ese día en el corredor donde te pregunte si jugabas basquetbol y tú solo te sonrojaste, cuando te enseñe lo que son las clavadas, cuando te anime a practicar los rebotes, cuando lograste la clavada contra Shoyo me di cuenta de que te amaba pero, tu sabes el carácter de mi hermano así que, para él era más fácil creer que su hermanita estuviera enamorada de Rukawa que de ese odioso muchachito. En tu partido contra Sannoh solo quería estar a tu lado, quería con todas mis fuerzas bajar para abrazarte y besarte, Ah mi tensai como te extraño, cuando supe la noticia de que te marcharías me sentí sola mi corazón se quería romper y lo hizo, cada día me pregunto ¿Qué hubiese pasado de no te hubiera rechazado? , fui una maldita estúpida, aun escucho tus palabras retumbando en mi cabeza tus palabras nerviosas y animadas, recuerdo tu mirada de decepción y desesperación al decirte que "amaba a Rukawa". Que estúpida soy, luego decidiste que era mejor irte, era lo mejor… para ti, te fuiste y encontré refugio en Rukawa pero era solo una simple venganza de parte del ya que yo era la única mujer que logro enamorar a Hanamichi Sakuragi el, me hizo su mujer pero yo pensaba que eras tú no Rukawa. Quede embarazada, Takenori se quería morir, mi familia me dio la espalda pero Takenori no lo hizo. me llevo a vivir con él, a su piso de universidad era grandioso. Cuando cumplí 17 mi hijo ya había nacido, es hermoso Takenori se enamoró del cuándo lo vio. Estaba en el piso con Takenori viendo la televisión y el sintonizo un partido de basquetbol, creo que eran los Boston Celtics con los Angeles Clippers, estaba jugando el miope y tu hermana estaba entre el público sentada junto a ti apoyando a Hanagata, te veías hermoso, tu cabello seguía siendo rojo, tus ojos todo, seguía siendo igual, solo que cambiaste tu estilo de peinado te peinabas hacia arriba como Sendoh pero no tan extremista , recuerdo que te paraste de tu asiento al terminar el partido, felicitaste a tu cuñado, algunos niños se fotografiaban contigo y chicas te daban besos en las mejillas ¡QUE ENVIDIA!, pasaron algunos años ahora yo vivo con Takenori en Tokio, 20 años creo que teníamos, que viejos ¿no? bueno él estaba viendo el canal de deportes, me acerque a ver al partido y ahí estabas tú con tu camiseta número 10 de los bulls, tu cabello combinaba con tu equipo, ustedes iban ganando pero, llegaron al medio tiempo tú te acercaste a Kirk Hinrich le dijiste algo al oído y este te dio una cajita no le di importancia, se te acercaron Joakim Noah y la mascota de los bull la cual te dio un micrófono, tu hablaste en ingles pero lo tradujeron y al leerlo mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, le habías pedido matrimonio a Fuji, Kirk Hinrich y Joakim Noah te hacían bulla tu solo abrazabas a Fuji y deslizabas ese anillo por su dedo mientras la mascota bailaba como si se hubiera tomado 100 bebidas energéticas, te preguntaron por qué usabas la camiseta 10 si esta estaba retirada, y tu explicaste que Bob Love creyó en ti y te dio su camiseta para que siguieras con la leyenda del 10, esa noche llore como nunca. Fuji me invito a la boda, no quería ir pero, con tal de verte, llegue ahí estaban todos acompañados, Mitsui con Ayako, Ryota con Matsui, tu hermana con Hanagata incluso estaba Kyota tu odiado enemigo estaban todos los de Shoyo que ahora jugaban en los celtics, los de Ryonan, los de Kainan, estaban todos. Los demás me miraban raro ya que estaba sola, son Takenori y con Daiki, se hizo amigo de Kazuki tu sobrino, era igual a su padre solo que no usaba lentes, te vi entrar con tu fiel amigo Kirk Hinrich, te paraste en el altar a esperar a Fuji, el padre te hizo rezar ya que Fuji se tardaba, pero nada es para siempre ella llegó, entró a la iglesia, la entrego su hermano Hanagata, te vi tan feliz, la ceremonia avanzaba y mi corazón se estrujaba, decidí que cuando el padre dijera " Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre", quería alzar la mano pero no pude, cuando le diste al beso a tu nueva esposa me quería morir, pensé que no resistiría la fiesta pelo lo logre, luego me devolví a Japón, luego supimos la noticia de que ibas a ser papá, me alegre por ti, ella nació, es igual a ti, bueno a mis 25 años aun me sigo mortificando con tu recuerdo, no eh podido amar desde entonces, quiero que sepas que las 51 chicas que te rechazamos, ahora venimos a caer en cuenta del hombre que dejamos pasar, suerte en todo Hanamichi se feliz, se feliz si tú lo eres yo lo soy , te amo siempre lo voy a hacer

Quemare esta carta, quería mandártela pero no lo voy a hacer ya que perdí mi oportunidad y además es poco probable que la puedas leer.

Siempre Tuya

Haruko


End file.
